Star wars one-shots
by sasha skywalker
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that I've written about some of my favorite star wars characters. Will include Anakin & Luke skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Obi-wan Kenobi, Yoda, and many other characters. Rated T for some language, violence and it may change into other things, depending on how dark it gets.


Anakin Skywalker was running. Again. He always seemed to be doing this... Obi-wan would be quite disappointed. But then again, Obi-wan was almost annoyed with him for some reason or another. One time it was another broken lightsaber, other times it was forgetting to talk to the Jedi Counsel about some little thing, and other times Obi-wan was complaining that Anakin was always doing stupid things that could get him killed. At this current moment, though, Anakin was hardly arguing. He did seem to get himself into some really sticky situations... Such as being chased by a giant horde of aliens without a lightsaber... Or any weapons for that matter. Anakin didn't really mind running usually, though. This time, however, he wasn't running on just any terrain. He was running on sand. Sand was truly awful. It got everywhere, and Anakin just really didn't like it. Even so, he kept running, and dodging laser guns, and he was hoping he could get back to his ship before- Anakin was suddenly thrown off to the side. Some idiot had thrown a small bomb into the sand, and detonated it. He landed on a trash heap outside someone's hut, and there was a small piece of sharp metal stuck in between two of his ribs. He sighed and cursed under his breath.. "damn it... Obi-wan's going to KILL me this time..." He slowly picked himself up, only to find himself surrounded by a very angry looking group of aliens. He winced, and began to speak.

"Look, guys I don't really want to fight. I just want to go back to my ship, and leave. I won't ever come here again. I'm sorry for shutting down your smuggling business, but it's what I had to do."

An alien dressed in blue spoke. "We do not want your kind around here. You Jedi are scum, and we won't let you get away."

The aliens pulled out their laser guns, and Anakin knew he was going to have to be quite careful if he wanted to get out of this alive. He instinctively reached down to his belt to grab his lightsaber, but it was gone. He mentally chided himself for losing yet ANOTHER lightsaber, and prayed that the force would be with him while he fought these stupid aliens. He winced again and put his hand down to his ribs. He pulled it away, only to find it covered in blood. Ok, apparently if you get stabbed in between the ribs, it bleeds a lot... Hopefully, this would be quick. Anakin spoke again, hoping to try and reason with the aliens one last time, but before he could even speak more than 3 words, the alien dressed in blue knocked him back to the ground, on to the trash heap. Anakin stood up again, and jumped off of that stupid trash heap. He scanned his surroundings, looking for a weapon. He spotted a long rod lying at the base of the trash heap. It wasn't a lightsaber, by any means, but it would have to work. He picked it up and swung at the nearest alien's head. The alien fell to the ground in surprise, and Anakin kicked it aside. He didn't want to kill these creatures, but they clearly weren't going to leave him alone otherwise. He kept on swinging his metal stick, dodging laser blasts, and pretty soon, all the aliens except for one were dead. Anakin shook his head, smiling sadly.

"I really would have wished it hadn't come to this..."

The alien laughed. He didn't say anything, but he curled his lip up in disgust, and wrinkled his nose. He then proceeded to pull out his laser gun, and he attempted to shoot Anakin multiple times, but he dodged all of them. He knew exactly where they were coming, and when. These aliens were weak-minded fools, and easy to read. He struck the alien down with ease, but somehow he didn't realize the fact that this alien was still slightly alive as he was walking away. He felt something hot sear the side of his arm, blazing like the two suns of Tatooine. He cried out in pain and clutched his arm. How had he not noticed the alien was alive? Foolish, Foolish FOOLISH thought Anakin. If only he listened to his master more often... He began running again, hoping to reach his ship before he collapsed. He finally got to his ship and collapsed into the pilot's seat. He typed in his coordinates, and told R2 to take over if he passed out. Anakin took off, and was quite thankful to be leaving this stupid desert planet.

Someone was shining a bright light in Anakin's face. He lashed out, trying to get the stupid light out of his face. He cried out in pain, having not remembered he was injured. Obi-wan was sitting by the bedside, with his head in his hands. Anakin sat up rather abruptly, ripping off a bunch of fancy medical wires off of him.

"Master, are you alright?"

Obi-wan jumped a little bit, and raised his head to look at Anakin.

"Anakin, you must stop getting yourself into these situations. They always end so badly for you..."

Anakin smirked. He was quite used to this, and he had missed his master while he was off on his mission.

"I'm truly sorry, master. Somehow my lightsaber always seems to end up broken..."

Obi-wan shook his head.  
"Someday, I hope you learn Anakin. But, on another note, are you alright? "

"All I did was get shot in the arm and get myself impaled, master. You needn't be so concerned."

"ANAKIN! YOU'RE MY PADAWAN. I HAVE TO BE CONCERNED WITH YOU, CONSIDERING HOW FOOLISH YOU ARE AT TIMES!"

Anakin was taken aback a bit by Obi-wan's sudden out burst. Obi-wan hardly ever yelled like that... But Anakin honestly couldn't blame him. He got up out of bed and went over to hug his master.

"Anakin... what the..." Obi-wan stood there in utter confusion before hugging his young Padawan back.

"I missed you, master." Obi-wan smiled.

"I missed you too, Padawan."


End file.
